


Who Needs Approval When You Have Love?

by Rose39



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930's AU, F/M, Short, minor racism, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: On My Ships And Shit(Marvel) I got a request for Sam/Nat Parents and forbidden love, and I “accidentally” wrote three chapters instead of one, so I'm posting it as its own thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guest/gifts).



> A request for Guest, here on AO3!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for;  
> A: Taking so long, stuff came up IRL.  
> B: Going off prompt like I did, I hope you still like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1930's AU.
> 
> Natasha is a ballerina and Sam stays home with Paul.
> 
> Their neighbor is racist.

Natasha's feet ache as she walks home.

"A pretty girl shouldn't be with a man like your husband, unless she wants hurt," one of her more aggressive neighbors huffed.

"A nosy man should watch his mouth, unless he wants to lose his tongue," Natasha retorts as she unlocks her door.

"Hey, Natasha!" Sam greets with a smile, kissing Natasha.

"Hi, Sam," the ballerina rests her head against her husband's shoulder.

A small cry pulls them apart.

Sam's about to run off to take care of Paul when Natasha stops him.

"You've had him all day, I can handle it," she assures.

"Okay," The stay at home father agrees.  
Natasha picks up her son and bounces him, calming the tired boy.

He's calm almost immediately, and all of the tension melts from his mother, a soft smile on her face.

Sam hugs her, wrapping his arms around hers to hold Paul too.

"How was your day?" Natasha asks quietly.

"Um...same old...some people threw rocks at the house earlier, but other than that-"

"Again?!" Natasha winces when Paul starts crying again.

She soothes the 4 week old baby, while also ranting her anger, "I hate this, I hate that because you and I aren't the same skin colour we aren't allowed to love each other, I hate...I hate the world..."

"Me too, but I don't really care about what they say anymore, because I have you, and I have Paul, and that's _**my**_ world," Sam kisses her.

"You are just a shining light of hope, aren't you?" Natasha laughs softly.

"If I wasn't I don't know how either of us would make it through the day."

"Me neither," Natasha agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul was a preemie.
> 
> Paul is a miracle baby.
> 
> Natasha doesn't like to think about what may have been.

Natasha managed to get a day at home with the two most important people in her world.

Sam is reading while she holds their sleeping son.

Paul is so tiny, they were very worried when he was first born that he wouldn't make it out of the hospital, but here they are, a month later, with a precious bundle of joy, in their home.

Sam pulls Natasha close, kissing her cheek.

"I still can't believe we have our own gift from heaven right here, in our arms," he muses.

"Me neither," Natasha agrees.

"I'm really happy he made it, I couldn't imagine if-"

Natasha shushes her husband before he can get much farther into that thought, "Don't, because it didn't happen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul says his first word.
> 
> It's the best word.

Little Six month old Paul is playing with blocks when he starts babbling.

Natasha elbows her husband, who's talking, to get his attention.

"Lub.." Paul giggles after saying it.

"Love?" Sam calls.

"Lub!" Paul throws his hands up happily.

"Sam-"

"Yeah," Sam smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!
> 
> And Sorry Again For Everything!


End file.
